Bitter Pill
by LadyAlchemy
Summary: A run in between Bonnie and Damon after she comes back from the 'other side' One shot, un-beta


*A/N I Don't own anything but my craziness :) That is all.*

"You know just because you came back from the dead doesn't mean you should be more 'holier-than-thou' than usual. Jeremy does a lot of dying and coming back. Hey, even I did it once." He taunts with a crooked smirk as she stalks away from him. In less than a blink he's in front of her with leather clad arms crossed and legs spanned wide to block more of her path.

"Typical Damon. I think we have played this game before. This is the one that ends with you on your knees begging me to stop gouging your brain with fire." Her pink bowed lips pull up in a tight smile, green cat eyes glitter with slow stirring fury.

A lock of black hair falls over his brow when he cocks his head to the right to study her. "You should be thanking me. I'm the whole reason you're back." The piercing cerulean orbs squint with pointed intent.

Bonnie issues a disbelieving snort before resting petite hands on either side of her rounded hips. "No. Elena's the whole reason I'm back, don't think for a second that I am under the misunderstanding that you're did this for anyone other than her." She side steps him and continues on toward her destination before he blocks her yet again with his lean frame. "Leave me alone Damon," she pushes through clenched teeth.

"Ahh stop being so selfish witchy… she won't believe your back unless she sees you for herself." He says this in a matter of fact tone that makes her gnash her back molars together.

"I said I would be by soon. It's only been two days and I'm trying to grieve for my father. You think I haven't missed her too? Elena is like a sister to me but I need time mourn. I realize you never had a good relationship with your dad but despite the time away the last few years from mine I love him and I miss him but you wouldn't understand that." When a raven black brow arches and his jaw starts to tick she realized she's gone too far. "I'm sorry, it wasn't my place to say that." Her voice trembles quietly on the last word.

"Didn't expect anything less from _you _judgy."He grouches.

"And this is why I can't be nice to you." She tries to pass him again but he just catches her by the shoulders and lockers her into place mere inches away from him. She's shaking but defiantly refuses to lower her eyes and he can feel her warm breath rustle lightly against his collar bone.

"You act like I'm trying to make you save the world again. It's just a little of your time." He grounds out trying to stab her with that bewitching azure gaze. "For Elena" He adds when she doesn't respond how he wants her to.

…This is when Bonnie Bennett finally snaps. Losing the person you love most in the world – the woman who loved you equally the same, having your long lost mother return only to see her become an undead. Fighting off strong dark magic, watching your father murdered, dying, wandering the 'Other side' with only one person who can actually see you, no, still sane. Having it affirmed that everything that happens in your life is at the whim of your best friends desires, even whether you are worthy enough to be brought back from the dead, realizing THAT, would have that effect, that rationale fleeting affect.

When she speaks it's much like a stranger walking in from the street yelling profanity at the funeral of a well-respected nun "Let's not pretended. This really is for you. You constantly feel the need to prove yourself to Elena. Never feel good enough do you? Even after you have her you constantly have to make sure that you do everything to keep her from changing her mind."

Headless of the wild undertone of Bonnie's words Damon clicks his tongue in a clucking way and speaks in a sing song nature "Stop before you say something you'll regret."

Beyond incensed Bonnie doesn't stop, why should she?

"What's wrong Damon? Finally realize you aren't good enough? That no matter how many times she says she doesn't want you to change, that she loves you just the way you are, something in you just doesn't believe her. What was that sweet little ditty oh yeh 'It will always be Stefan.'"

"Can it Bonnie!" He shakes her roughly and snarls at her.

"Hmm or is it the fact that every time you look at her you see Katherine only better, sweeter. The way you thought she was before she took the blinders off. How many times do you almost call her by Katherine's name?"

"I said shut it Bonnie!" His face is distorted, black eyes have replaced the penetrating cobalt and the tell-tale ebony lines have spider webbed over his cheeks.

"Make. Me. Damon." She throws his cocky half smirk back at him.

"You got a death wish? FINE."

She closes her jade eyes and waits for the end again, this time with bated breath - aching for the blow to come.

Damon stares down at her baffled. Apparently the witch came back a bit cracked? Maybe he should send her back…would it be a gift? He'd be damned if he would offer up the life he just spent a month begging, stealing, borrowing and bleeding for to get back. He pushed the beast with black eyes down until weary blues stared down at her. "Dammit Bonnie."

She cracks open her eyes, a confused light seeping out of them. Suddenly, the naughty emerald cat gaze peers out with determination before she jumps up on him, knocking his hold aside. She locks her ankles around his waist and clutched his neck in a needy grip.

"Alright I'll give you a reason." She issues with a jaunty grin then slants her open mouth over his. Green eyes clash with ever widening ice cap blue ones. When Damon's hands come up to grasp Bonnie's hips she fully expects to be pulled away but his eyes flicker closed as he crushes the 'v' of her thighs into his groin.

The kiss…the kiss is hot, filled with rage and fire. The fuel of more than a dozen arguments laid fodder for the flame of two magical beings twining and melding. The dance they usually performed with frozen taunts and icy deriding wit melt into a cinnamon scorching heat as tongues glide and thrust.

Bonnie smothers a moan and Damon clutches her so hard she will have bruises from it later. She clinches her thighs and nearly swallows his tongue before remembering that it's _DAMON_. For a moment she had lost herself in him. That had not been the intention. She meant to piss off Damon - who could flip to murdering tendencies in a moment's notice, who slaughter anyone without a backward glance, who killed for spite as well as for sport,… who kissed like heaven with the tempting promises of hell.

She loosens herself from his hold and he allows her to slide down his body. Bonnie clears her throat twice. "Now, where were we? Oh yes. Send me back or I ruin this good thing that you finally got that you always wanted. Do it, or I tell Elena - who you love SO desperately, that you were kissing someone else, that you weren't true to her. We both know all it takes is one little betrayal on your part to send her running from you. Do it!"


End file.
